


Still a nice day

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: wrestlingkink, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath is depressed about not having a match at Survivor Series. Rhyno tries his best to cheer him up.





	Still a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=539303#cmt539303) fill
> 
> This is set on November 18, 2018.

"Hey baby, get up. I made breakfast." Rhyno entered their bedroom and opened the curtains.

Heath mumbled something he didn't understand and pulled the blanket over his head. Rhyno knew why he was acting like that. Today was Survivor Series, and – unlike all the other tag teams – they weren't booked for a match. Even though Rhyno had told him that it wasn't his fault, Heath blamed himself for this because he had been eliminated first in the Tag Team Battle Royal on Raw.

They'd had a terrible year – barely any matches on Raw and lost all of them. Rhyno wasn't happy about their situation either, but taking care of Heath actually helped him a bit to forget about it. It had been different just a few years ago: working the indies, trying to get booked, sleeping in cheap motels, all alone. Now he was back in WWE, and more importantly, he had a partner – in and outside the ring.

He shook his head and sat down on the bed. Then he reached out but stopped before he touched Heath's shoulder. "Come on, you'll feel better when you eat something. We have pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee..."

"I'm not hungry."

Rhyno sighed and stood up. "Fine." He knew he couldn't convince Heath like that, but that didn't mean he had to waste all the good food. So he decided to eat breakfast first.

When he was done, his partner still hadn't shown up, and Rhyno started to worry. This wasn't the first time they missed a PPV. However, Survivor Series had a special meaning to Heath as they had been the captains of their team two years ago, shortly after they had become the first ever SmackDown Live Tag Team Champions.

 

Heath regretted his earlier decision. The breakfast had sounded delicious. While he still wondered if there was something left, Rhyno returned and pulled the blanket away from him. "I've run you a bath. Come."

Heath didn't look too angry. So Rhyno picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. That way he even managed to elicit a small chuckle from the redhead.

"What are you doing?" Heath mumbled tiredly, his face so close to the other man's neck that his breath tickled Rhyno's skin.

"Taking care of my baby." Rhyno helped him out of his shirt and boxers, and Heath climbed into the bathtub.

He couldn't help smiling when the comfortably warm water embraced his body. The temperature was perfect. _Rhyno was a wizard,_ Heath thought, amused. He always knew what the redhead needed. The vanilla scent of the bubble bath helped Heath to relax. He loved it.

Rhyno grabbed his phone and started Heath's favorite playlist. He turned the volume down so that it was just pleasant background music and not annoying. Then he sat down on the rim of the bathtub.

"Wanna join me?" Heath asked, playing with some foam in his hands.

"No." Rhyno wasn't even sure if they would both fit in the tub. They had never tried it before. Even if they were able to get inside, it would probably not be very comfortable. "I'll scrub your back. Turn around."

Heath gave him a sponge and turned his back to him. When Rhyno moved the sponge over his body, the redhead winced and gasped. Rhyno stopped. "Backache again? You gotta stretch-"

"I know!"

"I'm sorry." Rhyno didn't want to sound like Heath's mom. He was just worried. Heath never stretched enough before a match, but this wasn't the time or place to talk about it. "Is there anything you'd like to do today? Maybe going to the movies?"

"No, just wanna stay home," his partner mumbled while he enjoyed the bath with his eyes closed.

"Okay."

When the water started to get cold a bit later, Rhyno helped him again and gave him a bath towel. After Heath had toweled himself dry, he put on some boxers, sweatpants and a warm hoodie. Then he went to the living room while the other man quickly cleaned up the bathroom.

For a while, Heath sat on a chair and looked out the window. It was windy. Colorful leaves were falling from the trees. "It's getting cold, isn't it?" he said more to himself as he hadn't noticed Rhyno standing behind him.

"Maybe this will help..."

Heath turned around and took a cup from his partner. It was a hot chocolate.

"Since you missed breakfast..."

"Thanks," Heath said with a smile and started to blow on it. Usually, he preferred other drinks, but in this season he sometimes enjoyed the sweet taste of a warm beverage.

They just sat together for some time – Heath sipping his chocolate and Rhyno getting relieved to see his partner less depressed than earlier that day.

 

Heath loved steaks. So Rhyno made some for dinner. Afterwards, Heath slouched down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"We can watch that zombie show you love so much," Rhyno suggested as he joined his partner and spread a big woolen blanket over them.

Heath shook his head. "It's okay. Let's watch Survivor Series. I want to see our friends compete... and analyze our future opponents."

Rhyno raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised, before he nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

Heath smiled and cuddled up to him. "Thank you for this wonderful day."

 


End file.
